


Danny Avidan x Reader: Girl All The Bad Guys Want

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: AU, Bowling For Soup, F/M, Punk, Songfic, dunno, its early
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying to get the girl all the bad guys want is difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danny Avidan x Reader: Girl All The Bad Guys Want

**Author's Note:**

> Bowling For Soup is a good band. I really like this song. It's 1:30am. Forgive me. xoxo

-8 o'clock, Monday night and I'm waitin'-  
-To finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me-  
-Her name is Nona, she's a rocker with a nose ring-  
-She wears a two way, but I'm not quite sure what that means-

You were scary. Not scary like a ghost is scary, but intimidating enough to scare people away. You didn't have one of those demonic names, but that's not what people saw. They really only saw your ear spike and black clothes.  
Well, everyone except Danny. He saw different.

-And when she walks-  
-All the wind blows and the angels sing-  
-She doesn't notice me-

No, you never really saw him before. He was kind of in the less intimidating punk group. You were too much for one single group to handle. Hell, you parted the hallway if you walked fast enough.  
Danny didn't care. His leathery appeal didn't change much, but your otherwise spiky choker necklace changed it.

-Cause she is watchin' wrestling-  
-Creamin' over tough guys-  
-Listenin' to rap metal-  
-Turntables in her eyes-

"You what?" Arin asked him. Danny shrugged.  
"Yeah," he said as nonchalantly as he could. He eyed you standing on the other side of the hall.  
"But she's..."  
"Scary. I know." He ran a hand through his tangly hair. "But still. I mean, how bad can it go down?"

-It's like a bad movie-  
-She is lookin' through me-  
-If you were me, then you'd be  
-Screamin', "Someone shoot me!"-  
-As I fail miserably-

"Oh, really?" Arin laughed. "Okay, alright. Then go."  
"I... What?" Danny asked.  
"Go. I fucking dare you to go up to her and talk." Danny shook his head. "No, no. Go." Arin pushed him in your general direction. Danny almost fell forward and shot him a glare.  
"What the f-"  
"Go." Danny turned back and looked at you. You were preoccupied with your bag, so you didn't see him about to approach.  
But once you looked up, he walked the other way.

-Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want-  
-She's the girl all the bad guys want-

"Arin, I swear to God, don't do that again," Danny scolded Arin. Arin started laughing as you walked by, big heels clicked across the ground past them.  
"She's bad, man," Arin said. "Way too bad for you."

-She likes the Godsmack and I like Agent Orange-  
-Her CD changer's full of singers that are mad at their dad-  
-She says she'd like to score some reefer and a forty-  
-She'll never know that I'm the best that she'll never have-

"What do you think she listens to?" Danny mused during lunch hour. Arin paused.  
"Her who?" he asked. Danny rolled his eyes. "Oh. Her." Arin shrugged. "I don't know. Ask."  
"Did you not see what happened yesterday?"  
"Yeah. Nothing." Danny flinched when you stood up, headphones attached to your ears.

-And when she walks-  
-All the wind blows and the angels sing-  
-She'll never notice me-

"Excuse me," you said, reaching to empty out your lunch tray. Danny didn't move and you stared him down. "Can I throw this away?" He slowly moved away, far enough so that you weren't in touching distance. You didn't give him a look after that, it happened too often.  
But today, you were tired of it.  
"Alright, look," you sighed, pulling off your headphones. "I'm not that scary. Don't be afraid of me, okay?" You left Danny there with that, trudging off.  
"Dude," Arin said, scoffing. "She totally noticed you."

-Cause she is watchin' wrestling-  
-Creamin' over tough guys-  
-Listenin' to rap metal-  
-Turntables in her eyes-

"You're Danny," you asked him a few days later. He was sitting to your right in English. Danny flicked his eyes from you to the floor multiple times. "From the lunchroom."  
"Yeah," he said quietly.  
"Why are you damn afraid of me?" He had shaky breaths. How many reasons did he have?  
You were fearless, your eyes were steel, body sharp. Attitude and personality all around hardy.  
You probably liked big guys with big tattoos and big bikes. There was no way Danny's lankiness and bushy fro would get you.

-She likes 'em with a mustache-  
-Racetrack season pass-  
-Drivin' in a Trans-Am-  
-Does a mullet make a man-

"I don't know," he ended up saying. You looked at him closely.  
"That's a fucking lie," you pointed out bluntly. He jumped at your curse. "You think I'm all scary because of how I look and what I do."  
"No, I didn't..." Danny stopped. If he so much as said anything off counter, you'd probably whoop him.

-It's like a bad movie-  
-She is lookin' through me-  
-If you were me, then you'd be-  
-Screamin', "Someone shoot me!"-  
-As I fail miserably-

You turned away then. No use in getting anything from him. You truly didn't know why you were feared everywhere. Even in public, people turned the other way. Of course, there was no chance you were going to become some bright-clothed priss, but you wondered if maybe it was the way you dressed and the way you talked.  
Maybe you were scaring people off on purpose.

-Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want-  
-She's the girl all the bad guys want-  
-She's the girl all the bad guys want-  
-She's the girl all the bad guys want-

"Asshole," you told him. He eyed you. "You assume all this shit about me, and you don't know anything about me. Did it ever cross your mind to have a normal conversation with me?" He didn't say anything. "I bet you think I like biker guys. All those smokers and killers, right? You think I like that?" He shrugged shyly.  
"I didn't-" he began to say, but you cut him off.  
"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I like small puppies and flowers? Maybe I like to bake cookies at home and draw little manga figures. But you don't because you stuck to scary." You stood up as the bell rang. "You can't do that."

-There she goes again-  
-With fishnets on and dreadlocks in her hair-  
-She broke my heart, I wanna be sedated-  
-All I wanted was to see her naked-

"Dude, you okay?" Arin asked as Danny showed up for his last class, shaken-up and slumped.  
"Arin, she totally went off on me," he said. He remembered everything you said. Biker guys. Smoking. Tough.  
"Woah, really? How?"  
"She kept telling me not to assume shit. Dude, I think she thinks I'm a dick."  
"I think you know she thinks you're a dick."  
"Okay, not helping." Arin put his hands together.  
"Want to hear my idea?" Danny sighed and nodded. "Try checking out stuff she's into. You know, rap metal or wrestling or whatever. See if you like it." Danny laughed. "I'm serious! Just try it."  
"Yeah, okay. Fine, I'll look at it."

-Now I am watchin' wrestling-  
-Tryin' to be a tough guy-  
-Listenin' to rap metal-  
-Turntables in my eyes-

Over the next few days, Danny indulged in the music he found out you listened to. Watched the TV he assumed you liked.  
And to be honest, it wasn't bad.  
If he was truly honest, he actually liked it.

-I can't grow a mustache-  
-And I ain't got no season pass-  
-All I got's a moped-

The next day, with his newfound knowledge and a new CD. He approached you, but said nothing. You didn't see him until you turned.  
"Danny," you said matter-of-factly. "What are you doing?"  
"Uh...," he said. What was he going to say? "Oh," it came back to him, "I got you this." He held out the CD.  
"Alice In Chains..." you mused. "Thanks, but I have this CD." You nodded at it. "But you should listen to it."  
"I did."  
"How was it?"  
"I, uh... I really kind of liked it."

-It's like a bad movie-  
-She is lookin' through me-  
-If you were me, then you'd be-  
-Screamin', "Someone shoot me!"-  
-As I fail miserably-  
-Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want-

"You did?" you said. You smiled, and Danny lit up just a bit more.  
"Yeah, it was really cool," he said, finding confidence for once. He could feel eyes on him, but he didn't care because it was you and you were smiling because of him.

-She's the girl all the bad guys want-  
-She's the girl all the bad guys want-  
-She's the girl all the bad guys want-  
-She's the girl all the bad guys want-

"Maybe we can listen to some music together sometime," you suggested. Danny took a leap.  
"Will it include cookies and manga?" he asked. You said nothing. Oh, no, he screwed up, you hated that.  
Then you laughed.  
"I promise, cookies and manga will be present," you said. Pulling out a piece of paper, you scribbled a number and an address. "Here. Call me when you want to do something." You giggled, actually giggled, and strode off.

-(There she goes again)-  
-She's the girl all the bad guys want-  
-She's the girl all the bad guys want-  
-(There she goes again)-  
-She's the girl all the bad guys want-

"What happened?" Arin asked, then saw the note in Danny's hand. "That better not be a death threat, or you're moving out of the country."  
"No," Danny said. "It's her number."  
"Her number?" Arin sounded bewildered. "What did you do?" Danny smirked.  
"I got the girl all the bad guys want."

-She's the girl all the bad guys want-


End file.
